Well look what we have here
by Chiherojeevas
Summary: TamkiXHaruhi HikaruXkaoruXOC well lets put it this way. the twins have met their unsuspected match. Yaoi, Lemon maybe fluff. mdight change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's P.O.V.

i sat next to Haruhi impatiantly waiting for Class to start. i was searching my mind for the image from last night with Kaoru.....so sexy.... I swear i was about to get a nosebleed when i remembered we were getting a new student today. "hey, Haruhi." i nudged her with my elbow. "what?" she hissed. "Isn't a new student coming today?" Kaoru finnished for me. God i love that boy. Haruhi suddenl;y brightened up "yeah! isn't that cool?" this sudden happiness was unuaual for Haruhi, other that those few times with Tamaki. i was about to ask what was up when the teacher came in with a short boy with longer blond and turquois hair. I notices a lip peircing on each side of his lips. was that even aloud in a private school?his eyes were the same shade of blue green as his hair. "every one, this is Hiro." our Teacher Started. "now you can sit.....Um Hikaru could you move over a seat please? Hiro will Sit between you and Haruhi." His turquois eyes sparkled and sat between me and Her. He instantly started to talk to Haruhi. When the teacher shushed them Hiro pulled out a sketch book. i coulden't help myself, i looked over his shoulder at the page. On it was a very compliacated plan for a prank. The drawings were beautiful and detailed. There was no need for words. "thats brilliant." i breathed. He looked up at me. " i know! and the perfect time to set it off would be this lunch." he whispered exitedly. he then put his head down. "it's a shame though. it wont be able to put it into action." i looked suprised "why not!?!" i pressed. "it needs three people. i am only one person." i smirked "you dont say, how about me and Kaoru over there help you out." Kaoru stuck out his head from behind Haruhi "hmmm?" Haruhi shook her head at what was unfolding. "this guys a genious! he has this master prank and were gonna help him pull it off!" Kaoru looked a little taken aback. " But Hikaru we just met him!" i held up the plan infront of his face. his frown grew into an evil smirk. "anytime Hiro."

I sat in the Host club reminising todays prank when "the couple" aka Tamki and Haruhi walked in. She was whispering something in his ear. for some reason he looked at me and Kaoru. "what did we do _this_ time, tono?" groaned Kaoru. "i heard you have a new student. He's in the library. Could you go get him for me please?" he had a wide smile on his face. we eyed him suspitiously and left for the library. When we entered we saw a little blond and turquois behind a fort of books. "hey, Hiro....Hiro?" why was he ignoring us now? Tono would be mad if we took to long. we came losser to notice he had hatsune Mikuo earphones in. instead of reading he was drawing. Kaoru took an earphone out of his ear and blew into it. He almost leat out a shriek but i covered his mouth. "come with us." Kaoru whispered and we started to drag away out unsuspecting victim to the third music room. once we were in the hallway my twin took off is hand. "please don't rape me." pleaded Hiro. "of course we wont! molest maybe, but not rape." we ansered in unison. an even more worried look appeared on his face. "don't worry Hiro-kun. we wont do anything to harm you. Tona told us to bring you to the host club. so we disided we would have fun while we were at it." i held out my hand to help him up. he obliged. "you paint you nails?" he blushed. "oh, thats pretty cool!" recovered Kaoru. "um...thanks."

Tamki was waiting with the same smile on his face when we returned. "so this is him?" he asked Haruhi. she nodded. "what type is he?" me and Kaoru shared one of our wordless conversations. "the rebel type. it's a branch off of little devil, so we should train him." we didn't wait for his reply and went to see our costomers. "oh, Hikaru, Kaoru. who is this?" we each rapped an arm around Hiro "this is our apprentice Hiro." He ran his fingers through his bangs. and gazed at them with his clear blue green eyes. "hey, it's so cool to meet you all." the squels we heard was proof this kid was a natural. the ladies absolutly ate him up. at about halfway through the shift Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai came in. the hardly noticed Hiro until Tamaki pointed him out. " Oh, Hello Hiro-Chan!" Honey ran over and inveloped him in a hug. "welcome to the host club! Usa-Chan says hi!" He held out his classic bunny. "awww, he's so cute!" Hiro giggled giving the bunny a little pat on the head. " you can hold him for awhile if you like!"

The costomers were gone and the club was just standing around. Me and Kaoru were telling about todays prank. we were just finnishing off. "good job!" we laughed and started to mess up Hiro's carefully kept hair. "hey stop it!" his voice grew higher as he protested. "yeah guys, you really should....." added Haruhi. we were about to reply sarcastically when a large clip fell from Hiro's hair. Long golden and turquois curles fell around his (?) shoulders. His (again ? ) face turned pink. Hiro just shrugged this off. "i guess it's time you guys knew," Hiro started to shrug of the purpley-blue jacket and continued to the button's on his shirt. when the shirt fell there was yet another biker tank. after that was removed there was a bandage. he carefully removed the bandage to reveal that _she_ was only wearing a sports bra under all this. and it also revealed that she had quite a nice set breats. (you have no idea how perverted i felt saying that.) She raised her arms in a "ta-da!" position. Haruhi was the one to blush this time. "um, guys, this is my cousin; Hiromi Fujioka"

Kaoru had clutched my hand tightly. i did the same to him. Hiromi ruffled the back of her hair. "um, i know this is kinda awkward, but um i have to go." it was here that Tono got probrably one of the best ideas he had ever gotton." How about we all come to my mansion tomorow, and dress how we normally do. no cross dressing, nothing. we will just sit and learn about each other." we all nodded and looked towards hi...her and gave questioning looks. she hessitated and then smiled "i would love too. see you there."

I was looking out the window of our limo on the way to Tamaki's house. nobody looked too different on the streets, which bored me deeply. nothing that pretty either. untill i saw something that loked exactly like one of those ball jointed dolls. Kaoru came over to look too. her curles were pulled up into two high pig tails. she wore a set of green and black skull candy head phones, along with other goth lolita atire. her snow white complection really went well with the whole "doll" thing. she was waiting at a bus. listning to music like Vocaloid Hatsune Miku i would assume. She was eating a large swirled lollie pop. the kinds you see five year olds eating. as we past i swear i saw her look at me and my Kagamine smirking. but in a moment we had passed her. most wonder of her leaving as well.

Tono's house was pretty boring while waiting for every one to come. we were a little annoyed to find that we were the second ones very slowly the others came untill only one person was left. i bet you can figure out who it was. we conversed as we normally did. until a familer voice let out a giggle. "this place is so cool! even tough i spend alot of time at my aunts, i never really can get used to the whole servant thing." when Hiromi walked into the room me an Kaoru's mouths dropped. it was the B.J.D. girl. we glansed over to Haruhi. "yes, she does dress like this noramlly. ever since we were little." i should have known it was her. _i think i'll call her Doll now. people are toys. and dolls happen to be a type of toy, right? something tells me she will be me and my twins favorite toy for awhile. _All these thoughts were running through my head as Hiro looked around for a suitable spot to sit. when she coulden't find anywere she just mumbled "i think i would like to stand." Kaoru looked thoughtfully at her and told me to move over. i looked at him oddly, but obeyed. he did the same. "come sit here" smiled Kaoru patting the empty space. _whats he doing_ i though to myself. _he was the one who didn't want her in the first place._ she nodded. "thank you." she came and sat next to Kaoru. he started to blush slightly. Tamaki broke the silence. "how about we have a picnik!" Kyoya nodded. "that might up our bondage percent by about twelve percent." he pushed his glasses up. "and it looks like some of us need the exorsize." he silenly eyed Hiromi's figure. "i'm not that fat!" she growled. I shrugged. "Mother always talks about wanting models that size. so they don't have such small breasts." Kaoru picked up this idea quickly. "yes, she calls it curvy."

" if you look at it at a fashion perspective, its acctually a nice hour-glass shape. to tell you the truth its what alot of the women wish they had. But when binded she looks like an average boy. and for the host club thats all we need. but as a female she could lose a few pounds." we both finnished. Hiro had an expresion that looked like she would either thank us, or kill us. which one we werent sure. Haruhi sighed. "a Picnik it is then."

On the walk to the nearest park Tono had asked how Hiromi and Haruhi were like together as kids. Hiro snorted. "i was closser to her than i was to my sister (still am) one of us would sleep over at each others once every weekend. when aunty diedi would some over almost every day." Haruhi smiled. "you really helped me through that you know. even though your eight monthes younger than me. i always looked up to you."

"really?!? i always looked up to you though. hey, remember how our dads used to say that we were so alike. i think thats still true." Haruhi patted her cusins head. "i agree." tears were growing in Hunny's eyes. "thats so cute! i'll be your big brother too!" offered Hunny giving both Hiro and Haruhi hugs. Hiro smiled and patted his head. "haha, i would love a brother. Thank you Hunny Senpai." we had asked a couple questions such as "how could you pay for Ouran." Hiromi replied that her aunt on her mothers side was rich. and that she was that aunt's favorite. so she got to go. by the end of this story and a couple others we had reached the park.

Hiromi may not have seemed it at first, but we soon realised that she was an encredibly sarcastic induvidual. we also found that she could be possibly as evil as me, if not more. and that she took delight in others pain. She enjoyed being on top of the world. I would later find that the two songs that would discribe her best were world is mine, as well as the ending theam for princess Resurrection. But right now i was lieing on the bed next to my brother, holding his hand tightly. he kissed it in return. "so, That Hiromi is someone different eh?"

"yep. acctually she's like no girl i have ever met."

"i know.....Kaoru do you um...well."

"yes, and i can tell you do to."

"we could make this a game. it could be like over a new toy. and she's better than Haruhi. and single too. probrably harder to get."

"she is rather like a Doll. but really do you think that woud be okay?"

I smirked. "heh, we'll have to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Me and Hikaru were eager to get to school early. Hikaru had gotten enough info from Haruhi to find out that Hiro came to school early to get out of the house. why? we didn't get exactly that much. but we still hurried anyway.

can you tell how competiteve we get? and how different this girl has to be to make me and my brother be this eager to split up to find her. Of course being the smart twin i called looking in the library. as always i was usual fort was there. i came the back entrance, so all i saw was the back of her head. it was so different to see her in anything other than what we saw on saturday. with the long curled now short and boyish. her head was down when i came to see her. i sat down quietly so she took no notice. i took out an earbud (it made me wonder how many different pairs she had). a rather slow sad song was playing. she finnaly looked up at me. i saw something i didn't expect. her face had a steady flow of tears running down it. "she should just burn" at first i didn't know what to do. than my instincts kicked in. my hand reached up and started to stroke her face. "who?" i asked quietly. "the women who controls me." i guessed that was her mother. "why?" i now asked. "she just...she just....SHE CAN BE SUCH A BITCH!" the tears started to flow much more. i pulled her close to my chest. "cheak-mate" i muttered under my breath just before i did something very thrash almost hikaru like. i grabbed her hand and started racing through the halls to the door. "were are we going Kaoru?!?" she asked harshly. i looked at her from behing my shoulder. "you'll see!" as we passed Hikaru He yelled angrily " CHEATER!" to which i replied "there wasnt set rules!" my laughter filled the halls. before i knew it we were standing outside waiting infront of a bus sign, encountering noumerous odd glances, seeing as we were in uniform. "were are we going....?" she asked again, now quieter. "my house. we can't go around in our uniforms!"i coulden't help but smirk again."go around where?!?" she started to ask as the bus pulled up.

me and Hikaru had black mailed the servants to not tell when we skipped class. so it was all good when i waltzed in straight to the room with my mother's disgens. i pulled the clip out of her hair, the golden curles fell down her back. i pulled my doll close. "i'll choose" i whispered. her face grow hot. of course, me being a perv like my brother i pulled out some of my mothers most racey clothes. it made me wonder how she came up with those....ew. i made her change into the white mini skirt/sleevless dress. i then did her hair in a "misa misa" style and proseded to get dressed my self. she just lifelessly sat down on the ground. it turns out it really was my lucky day. i got myself dressed in really nothing out of the ordinary. i picked her up and started to carry her out to the car. her eyes were dull and almost lifeless. i buckled her in. "now tell me what happened." she looked at me through the eyes of a child. "if i do anything like that again she says i have to leave." i didn't think it would that bad. at first i didn't quite no what to say. so i started the car. "if anything _ever _happens you are compleatly free to come stay at our house." she looked up and smiled meekly.

they day absolutely worled by. and by the end my Hiromi was smiling, happy as anything. we were in my car on the way back when her smile disapeared "i'm sorry i overeacted." this made me smile as i ruffled her hair. "but if you didn't we wouldent have a chance to do this would we now?" she started to blush. _yes another point for team Kaoru! _I started down a gravel road. i don't think she even noticed that we had left the city. we were just pulling into my private beach as the sun started to set. i stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. when i opened the driveside door and threw in a bikini you could imagin the look on Hiro's face. "you change here i'll go change by the tree's"

"but..!"

"no buts. were going swimming." as i started off i could here her yell behind me "but the water is probrably freazing!!!!"

_the water suprisingly isn't that bad _i though to myself as i sat by the waters edge dangling my feet in. "AND THIS IS FOR MAKING ME WEAR A BIKINI!" i heard a female voice yell and i was pushed face first into the water. i came up shivering. "thought you said it woulden't be that bad." giggled hiromi staring back at me. "why don't you see yourself!" i said suddenly as i grabbed her heel and pulled her in as well. she came up gasping and grabbed something to pull her up. she ended up pressed to my chest breathing heavily. "damn, why'd you pull me in somewere deep? its so cold" she whined between breaths. "it's not deep, your just short."

"stop acting like hikaru."

"how do you know i'm not Hikaru."

"i just know" her her voice was quiet. beautiful blue eyes were planted on mine, the long tendrills of her hair were now plastered to both our bodies, our breath nothing but a white fog. the firefly's were coming out now and as the darkness fell we were still looking at each other. the fireflys innuminated her every move as she broke away and started swimming. "it really isn't so bad after you get used to it." she smiled. her eyes now had the same glow as saturday. and it made me sad that we had to go home. but all good things must end right? or maybe not all....

* * *

**hey homedawgs! i'm sorry i cant catch kaorus character right, since i myself are more like hikaru. i'm also sorry its so short and took me so long! ive been so busy. but you should be happy to know that i am going to try to get a new chapter of my stories out every week (every two at the most) and you should also be happy that i'm starting a vocaloid fanfic...so yaaaaaaay 3**

**with love:**

**chihero**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru's P.O.V.

i love how easily he gets roped into my sceems. right now my plan was just starting to unfold as the host club was ending. as for Kaoru's whole skipping school to spend the day with miss punk rock barbie over there (i call her that because she's our doll) speaking of Hiro i could just hear her laughing while explaning. "oh, why i got both sides of my lip peirced? haha i guess because i think it looks pretty kick ass" that seemed to be a normal question from her new guests. meenwhile Tamaki in a nearby corner was sulking. haruhi's work? most likely. Hunny and Mori wrent here today which was too bad. but we were just finnishing up anyways so i guess there was no point in complaining now. i could see everyone anxious to leave seeing it was friday and we had a long weekend. when our last costomer left i nodded at Kaoru and he took the que. He strode over and stated one simple fact. "we're coming over."

"hmm?" she replied with a dazed look in her eye while toying with her lip ring. we were prepared for an answer like this. "you need a ride home." this caught her attention. "sure" a grin slid across her face at the thought of riding in a limo. as usual she was unpleasently suprised by us when we all got out of the car when we reached her house. and yet more when we wnt to the trunk and pulled out two suit casses. a look of pure terror was suddenly plastered on her face when she realised what plan was unfolding. "Please no!" she pleaded. "as much as i fangirl over the whole yaoi thing they wo...." we smirked. "you fangirl over us?" a warm flush swelled over her cheeks. "anyways they strongly dislike people of different prefferances and will freak if they find out about the whole 'incest' thing! so if you must stay dont say a word about that!" she looked close to tears so Kaoru and i put on our most sincere faces and said "of course not we really do want them to like us!" she put a hand to her chest and started to walk up to the door of the duplex she pulled a key out and put it into the door.

_at least it's bigger than haruhi's _i thought to myself as i walked into the front room. "were should i put my bags?" asked Kaoru. she stood as if thinking than answered "my room." we followed her up the staires to the begining of a halway into a small room with a single bed and drawings as well as clothes strewen across the floor she laughed quietly and mutter "sorry about the mess...." we set our suit cases down and walked down when we heard the door open. a girl maybe a few years younger than us stood stairing open mouthed. "how did you get such beautiful men Ane-san!" she asked exitedly. "they look prettier than you on a good day!" Hiromi's fists clenched. "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" her voice was like daggers as she lunged forward. we had to restrain her. then the little one spoke again. "oh are thay from that host club? (seriously why did they let hiromi in? even cousin Haru isn't that much of a miracle worker.)anyways you know how much _he_ aproves of that." she smirked. "but which are you?' she asked flirtatiously. i pulled a rose out of my pocket and played a classic tamaki card and handed her a purple rose. "i am Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my twin Kaoru" a smile more sinister than any villan we could think of. "oh, the gay ones? wait till he finds out." Hiromi grabed our hands with hers. "please no!" she pleaded in a child like fasion. i couldent bare to see her like that. i jumped a couple stairs down untill i was right infront of her. "princess please don't!" she gave me a puzzling look. "why do you stick up for her? have you fallen for her? many men have but she usually keeps to herself." she whispered the last part than stood up straigthter "well fine. only because you called me 'princess'" i was about to say thank you when a red haired middle aged woman walked in through the door. "hey guys....." her voice trailed when she saw her oldest daughter with two mirror imaged on either side of her. a small smile spread across her face and asked. "why don't you introduce me?"

Hiromi's mother turned out to be happy just to see that her daughter had already brought home new friends. expecially such handsome ones. it turns out her mother knew about the host club just not her step-father. we were in the middle of an in depth fasion conversation when a car horn sounded outside. Hiromi ran upstairs and brought down three suitcases two of which were our's. "were are we going?" i asked puzzled. "dads" she grinned. "you were the one that wanted to come" she laughed as she dashed out to the car, we followed with ease. "why three suit cases Mai-Chan?" came two hearty laughes from the front seat. "i brought guests!" she giggled, and climbed into the back. we looked into the front seat and found two young men who were obviously older brothers of hers. "are these some of those host club boys?" the younger one asked eyeing us. we nodded not intending to be intimedated. "didnt you bother to change out of your uniform?" asked her eldist brother. she looked down as if she haddent noticed. "at least put your hair down." agreeing with a nod she took out the carefully placed pin. The first boy clapped his hands and laughed. "lemme pick out your outfit when we get home!" how did they manage tokeep us quiet this whole time?

"hi daddy!" Hiromi giggled as she gave her father a big hug. i somewhat saw the resemblance between haruhi's dad and him except this guy had a moustach. and didnt look like a trani. he raised his eyebrow at both of us when Hiromi was whisked away to haveher outfit changed. they had agreed to maybe let us do her hair. "so your from the host club?" he asked Kaoru and i nodded. his face soffened and he smiled. "ive heard about you Hikaru and Kaoru. its nice to finnaly meet you" he held out his hand to shake mine. well at least things are going okay now.

"your mom doesnt seem that bad." i murmered as i toyed with her hair. i couldent help but think about how _small_ this house was as she murmered back. "you don't live with her do you" i couldent dissagree with that. i asked her for a the hair tie and she passed it up. Kaoru was the one to tie her hair up. "are you sure about that?" he asked. we were careful ti keep our voices down seeing as both of her brothers and her father were asleep in the living room. "you know this is pointless" she sighed makig a jesture to her hair. "why?" kaoru asked. "because it's almost nine and i'm taking a shower soon." that was a shame. her brother did have good taste in clothing.

i was guessing that she had used to bathroom conected to her room. so i went through the door and into the living room. and into the bathroom conected to the main room. the door was clossd but i knew were everybody was so i guessed it was coinsedence. i walked in to look at myself in the mirror. i noticed something in the tub. i slowly looked around to see the tub full of bubbles and a pitit face sticking out at one end. before i knew it i had accedentally let out a snicker. hiromi's eyes flew open as she bolted upright......past the bubbles. my face flushed and she lay down again. "out!" her stern voice made me turn in less than a second. but it was _so_ worth it.

her hair was pinned up ina jumble when she walked in in a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. "nothing a little prettier?" i teased. "you...." she growled. "have seen enough." i shrugged, it's not like i could really denie it. Kaoru looked at me quwstionably, i then mouthed 'tell you later' She stomped over to the couch and sloughed down next to her father with a sigh.

"we have to sleep on the _floor?_" well yeah, theres only one bed other then dads and my sister has that one. so we are forced to the _dungeon_" she waved her figers dramatically while announcing it in a nekozowa like voice. she picked up her cat and opened the door to the basement. before i knew it we had blankets strewn all over and pillows at the back. She moved sluggishly as she put an old disney movie on. She was the first to crawl under the covers, against her protests we combined our beds with hers. a crawled in next, followed by kaoru on either side of her. i could litterally feel her face flush as we cuddled up to her, my hands over her and kaoru's shoulders. a felt kaoru's around my hips. it wasnt long until she drifted into a deep sleep, just before kaoru desided to sleep he gave me a meaningful kiss. after i was the only one left.....i did the same to my sleeping princess


End file.
